Someone like you
by gleekever
Summary: Blaine planea un viaje con los chicos de ND a buenos Aires pero Blaine no aparece, Drama y amor
1. Kurt, me escuchas?

**Las Vegas, 2010 – 12:23 P.M**

¡Detente! –gritaba con los ojos llenos de lagrima el moreno, intentaba zafarse de las delgadas manos de su opresor pero no podía, el era algo mas fuerte-

Cállate Anderson, intente que esto fuera de buena manera –El delgado chico besaba el cuello del cantante dejándolo completamente ensalivado, debes en cuando lo mordía dejándole marcado sus blancos dientes- como puedes ser tan hermoso, te amo tanto dios mío

Ayuda , se los ruego socorro alguien ayúdame -Lloraba desesperado, sus fuerzas se acababan y el efecto de las drogas comenzaban a tomar su cuerpo dejándolo en manos de el chico que solo quería la piel del moreno para el-

Shh, prometo no hacerte daño … yo solo quiero amarte Blaine –le miraba a los ojos sonriendo, el no quería hacer eso pero su amor de tantos años paso a ser una adicción y su cerebro en ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el- yo te amo y prometo que seremos felices por siempre aquí

-los ojos llenos de lagrimas e hinchados comenzaban a cerrarse , con sus últimas fuerzas intento sacárselo de encima pero era en vano- Kurt . –Susurro y quedo dormido sintiendo como era despojado de su ropa-

Sebastián, mi nombre es Sebastián… NO KURT! –le dio un golpe en la cara dejándole un gran moretón y le dio otro golpe en el labio haciéndolo sangrar, al sentir ese nombre salir de los labios de su amado le hacía hervir en una ira que ni él podía controlar- tu eres solo mío, porque tú me amas yo lo sé Blaine –le beso el pecho jugando con sus pezones- vamos a ser felices aquí y nadie te volver a ver –lo comenzó a amarrar a la cama con una soga y beso su cuello con lujuria-

-Luego de horas jugando con su cuerpo se saco la ropa que le quedaba y subió las piernas del moreno a sus hombros, sacaba fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarlo con rapidez, lo miraba como un loco ladeaba la cabeza de vez en cuando riendo- Mío al fin, ahora que me amas nos casaremos y seremos felices Blaine –seguía moviéndose con rapidez tocando el miembro del cantante y masturbándolo- amor, tenemos que llegar al éxtasis juntos tal como lo soñé, si? –le seguía masturbando mordiendo su labio y viendo las heridas que el mismo había causado en su amado-

Te amo tanto –decía mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, el daño que le había causado a quien amaba con todo su corazón- Jamás dejare que te vayas de mi lado, lo juro –decía cerrando los ojos al sentir que llenaba el trasero del cantante- A-aggh –decía mirando el cielo, se detuvo y dejo de masturbarlo salió de él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios luego se alejo dirigiéndose al baño comenzando a llorar-

Que hice? –dijo mirándose en el espejo para luego darle un golpe y herirse su mano, luego se metió a la ducha y se comenzó a bañar sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Blaine tirado en la cama, miro su mano que sangraba y tomo una toalla haciendo presión, salió del baño y se seco poniéndose un traje y buscando con que curar su mano- Mierda –dijo al comenzar a echarse alcohol y comenzó a vendársela con un paño que había en la cocina, miro por última vez a el moreno que ya hacia tirado en la cama con algunos moretones y amarrado- iré por trabajo amor, para que sobrevivamos en este lugar, te amo –dijo saliendo y cerró la puerta con llave bajo las escaleras y se perdió entre la gente que pasaba dejando a su al moreno solo en casa-

**Bueno Aires, Argentina , 2010 – 13:46 P.M**

Kurt, mira ven a ver –dijo la morena viendo por la ventana del avión- aquí es hermoso, dios que feliz me siento

-El chico delgado camino y se sentó mirando por la ventana trago algo de saliva mostrando una leve sonrisa- Como me gustaría que Blaine estuviera aquí conmigo –se sentó y soltó un largo suspiro mirando el techo y viendo que la señal de abrochar cinturones se encendió-

-la robusta chica se abrocho el cinturón y comenzó a comer unas galletas que el avión les había regalado le miro y suspiro- Sigo sin entender por qué no vino, él era el más emocionado por venir y cantar aquí junto con Rachel –comió una galleta sonriendo un poco al sentir el sabor a chocolate en su boca-

No lo sé, por lo que yo entendí sus padres se lo llevaron a las vegas para que tuvieran un tiempo familiar –cerros los ojos y saco su celular mirando la foto de él y su novio- Te lo juro que no lo entiendo, sus padres fueron los de la idea y de la noche a la mañana se lo llevan por un momento familiar –hace una mueca y siente la mano del su rubio amigo que estaba a su otro lado-

Kurt, tranquilo –sonrío con su gran boca y luego tomo su mano- es solo viaje, es mejor que lo disfrutes ya que no siempre se viaja fuera del país y además a otro que es bastante diferente al que uno está acostumbrado

Si además tienes que estar bien para que cuando cantemos no tengamos ni un solo inconveniente –dijo la petiza que estaba sentada detrás de él-

Bien, pero lo llamare apenas aterricemos –dijo soltando la mano del rubio y cruzándose de brazos-

-El avión aterrizo y de a poco los pasajeros fueron bajando , el chico blanco fue el último en bajar junto con el rubio que no se iba a bajar sin Hummel-

Sam, ya te dije que no tienes por qué esperarme –comenzó a tomar sus cosas que estaban arriba de los asientos y el chico de gran boca le miro sonriendo-

Te dije que no me iré sin ti, además tenemos que siempre estar juntos y jamás dejar a nadie solo, fue lo que dijimos antes de comenzar el viaje y fuiste tú quien puso la regla –le ayudo tomando un bolso y comenzó a salir detrás del oji-gris-

Fine, pero tú tienes que ser el que se quede siempre conmigo? –salió del avión viendo a todos los chicos que los esperaban sentados para ir por las maletas-

Te molesta –susurró mirando a otro lado incomodo, dejo los bolsos en el piso y se subió el cierre de la chaqueta sin mirar a su amigo- bien, le diré a otro que sea tu pareja

-Hummel se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho le dolió a el rubio y tomo su brazo- Es por Blaine, no quise ser descortés por favor perdóname –le miro a los ojos sonriendo y acaricio con su mano el musculoso brazo de su amigo-

-Al sentir la cálida mano de Kurt tocar su brazo sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció y solo sonrío escuchando las palabras, cuando sintió que el peli café dejo de hablar solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tomar su bolso yendo hacia donde se encontraban lo demás del club- Bien, tenemos que ir a buscar las maletas y luego ir a esperar el auto donde están esperándonos para llevarnos al hotel

Cállate boca de sapo, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer –la latina tomo de la mano a su amiga y caminaba moviendo sus caderas y riendo con su compañera-

Ignórala –susurro un chico alto que paso de la mano con la más baja del grupo-

Bien vamos chicos –dijo una chica de ojos pequeños que caminaba de la mano con otro asiático- Serán las mejores vacaciones, del mundo –sonrió emocionada dándole un pequeño beso a su pareja que iba a su lado-

Si , mira mi emoción –dijo moviendo un poco sus manos sarcástico-

-todos rieron y caminaban rápido menos el chico blanco, que aun no sabía por qué su novio de la noche a la mañana tuvo que bajarse del viaje -

Kurt, tu teléfono –dijo la morena comienzo unas papas que había comprado en una tienda-

-El chico sorprendido no lo había notado de tanto vagar pos su mente, tomo el teléfono y sonrío al ver el nombre de su teléfono- Blaine –susurro y contesto- Blaine, como estas?

Ayúdame, llama a mis padres… las vegas… miedo –la llamada se corto-

-sintió como su corazón se detenía y como todo a su alrededor iba más lento, tomo su teléfono y en dos segundo intento llamar a el moreno pero no lo logro, el teléfono estaba apagado, luego de eso llamo a la casa de los Anderson y con nudo en la garganta intento hablar- Señora Anderson, esta Blaine? –Su corazón iba a mil por segundo al sentir la voz de su suegra preguntar "No esta con ustedes?"- No –susurro comenzando a llorar, la desesperada madre invadió a Kurt con preguntas pero el dejo caer el teléfono completamente en shock y con miedo-

-todos se voltearon a mirar al chico mas blanco del grupo y tomaron sus manos y brazo-

Kurt, que sucede hermano –dijo el rubio atónito al verlo llorar-

Habla porcelana –dijo rápido y sin miedo mientras que Brittney tomaba su brazo- que nos pones nerviosos por favor dinos que sucede

-Kurt no dejaba de llorar, abrazo a la más robusta del grupo llorando en su hombro-

Amigo te amamos pero si no nos dice que pasa no podremos a ayudarte –Decía la joven cantante tocándole la espalda-

Vamos bebé, que sucede –decía la morena acariciándole los brazos- nos tienes a todos asustados por favor habla

Vamos porcelana! –dijo la latina comenzando a enojarse mientras sentía que la rubia le tiraba el brazo para que se calmara-

-luego de unos minutos el joven cantante pudo decir algunas palabras- Blaine esta en problemas, es de vida o muerte –susurro muy bajito tapándose la boca por que no podía dejar de llorar-

Espera dinos que sucede –dijo el rubio tomando su mano y sacándolo del refugio que la morena le daba- por favor habla Kurt

-todos quedaron impactados, nadie sabía bien que sucedía ya que la única información que tenían ahora era que Blaine estaba en problemas, pasaron unas horas se tuvieron que ir a casa y al joven chico le dieron un calmante que lo hizo dormir-


	2. Destinos

**Casa de Buenos Aire, 2010 – 18:12 P.M**

-El delgado chico se movía en la cama, hasta que despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama- Blaine! –Se toco la cabeza ya que le dolía demasiado después de llorar a mares en el aeropuerto- oh, mi cabeza –intento ponerse de pie y vio que a la Habitación entraba el musculoso amigo-

Como te sientes? –Dijo tomando su brazo para que se ponga de pie- tuvimos que drogarte para que te calmaras después de lo del aeropuerto

-aun estaba algo confundido y prefirió no hablar, pero necesitaba información- ¿Donde están todos Sam?

Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Brittney y Santana fueron a comprar las cosas para poder sobrevivir en esta casa y Mike, Finn y Puck fueron a la comisaria Argentina y ya están hablando con los Anderson para ver que pueden hacer

Me siento tan basura en estos momentos –suspiro y miro el piso, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear- dios como no lo sospeche, como no fui a hablar con sus padres antes del viaje –el piso comenzó a sentir las saladas gotas que caían de los ojos del blanco chico-

No fue tu culpa Kurt, por favor no digas eso –acariciaba su cabello y sonreía un poco- yo se que pronto se va a solucionar todo esto –beso su cabeza y lo abrazo con cuidado sintiendo el frio cuerpo-

Sam, ¿Qué te sucede, porque de la noche a la mañana estas así conmigo? –Le miro a los ojos sin ni un solo sentimiento más que miedo por lo que le sucedía a Blaine en esos momentos-

Es solo preocupación, ya sabes tú fuiste uno de los que me ayudo desde que lo mío con Mercedes no funciono y siento que te lo debo nada más que eso .-

-Hummel solo suspiro y se alejo un poco de el- Me iré a bañar, sé que es algo… no lo sé desubicado pero podrías hacerme algo para comer es que muero de hambre ¿por favor?

Claro, haría lo que fuera por ti Kurt –sonrío y se puso de pie yendo a la cocina-

-El chico apodado porcelana se metió al baño despojándose de su ropa y metiéndose bajo el agua tibia que salía de la ducha, pensaba en todo lo que le podía estar pasando en esos momentos a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo sentía como las lagrimas de vez se mesclaban con el agua que salía del grifo y luego se mojaba la cara y las demás partes del cuerpo enjabonados- Solo te quiero conmigo –se abrasaba a sí mismo y al terminar tomo la toalla comenzando a secarse, se puso su bata y salió del baño viendo que el rubio le tenía la mesa servida un plato de comida -

Ve a cambiarte, que te serví algo de comida que quedo –le sonrió de lado y se seco las manos con un paño que estaba en la mesa- es algo de carne y arroz que quedo de la comida de hoy

Valla, muchas gracias –dijo perplejo mirándole, y le dedico una sonrisa- iré a cambiarme para poder comer y vengo –camino lentamente a la habitación donde cerro y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa poniéndose unos pantalones de tela y una polera blanca, no estaba de ánimos como para usar la ropa "Kurt", camino a la sala y sentó mirando al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado-

Iré a ordenar la cocina –dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de ahí-

-Comenzó a comer con cuidado suspirando un poco intentando no pensar en Blaine, así que prendió la televisión viendo un momento los dibujos animados mientras que el chico apodado "boca de sapo" estaba en la cocina limpiando los trastos-

Kurt, sé que no querrás pero es hora de dormir –dijo apagando la luz de la cocina y sentándose a su lado-

Espera, y no esperaremos a los demás? –dijo el joven cantante tragando su comida atónito-yo no tengo sueño para nada, ve tu a dormir después de todo haz estado todo el día despierto y trabajando –le sonrío y beso su mejilla con cuidado- Gracias por cuidarme Sam, ahora ve a dormir –sigo mirando los dibujos mientras no dejaba de comer-

Bien, buenas noche Kurt –dijo contento después del beso, entro a la habitación y miro la cama donde el joven dormía, se acerco y cuando fue a tomar la almohada Kurt entro y el rubio se comenzó a desvestir algo asustado-

Perdón ya me voy, vine a buscar mi teléfono -tomo el teléfono que estaba en el bolsillo de su anterior pantalón y vio el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo con un leve sonrojo- Yo, ya me voy –dijo saliendo del lugar y dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza- que te pasa?

-sonrío al ver el sonrojo de Kurt y tomo el almohadón dejándolo en su cama y poniéndole el suyo a su amigo, se quedo solo en bóxer y se acostó en su cama sonriendo, hasta que se durmió profundamente-

Hay dios –susurro mirando el plato de comida, aun no se le ocurría una idea de lo que en este momento podía estar pasándole a el moreno- Blaine, donde estas? –Susurro llorando un poco, corrió la comida y pensaba y pensaba recordando la llamada de su novio- Ayúdame, llama a mis padres… las vegas… -repetía cuidadosamente- Bien Kurt, leer tantos Holmes debe servirte de algo –suspiro acariciando su cabeza- primero que todo dijo Las Vegas, significa que posiblemente el este ahí lo segundo que se es que debió estar en un lugar con no muy buena señal como para que se escuchara de esa forma

-Cuando estaba intentando armar el rompecabezas de donde estaba el cantante entraron a la casa las cinco chicas con bolsas, todas tenían una cara de agotamiento máximo-

Kurt, estas despierto –dijo la mas pequeña de las chicas- pensé que estarías durmiendo después de lo que te dimos

Desperté hace unas horas, Sam ya se durmió –volvió a poner el plato delante de él y siguió comiendo mirando como las cinco chicas sacaban las cosas de la bolsa- ¿Quieren ayuda? –dijo terminando de comer-

No, estamos bien –dijo la rubia del grupo- tu solo tienes que descansar unicornio Hummel –sonrió de una forma tierna y saco detergentes y partió a la cocina-

¿Queda algo de comida? La verdad es que tengo hambre –la latina camino detrás de la delgada cantante y abrió el frízer con cuidado ya que estaba suelto-

Yo también Santana pero primero que sacar las cosas de las bolsas y llenar los muebles y frízer –antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la peli-negro le miro con una mirada fulminante-

Cállate Berry, ¿sabías que cada vez que abres tu boca me dan ganas de meter mi cabeza al microondas y hacerla explotar? –dijo moviendo la cabeza de una manera graciosa para Kurt ya que lo hiso reír-

No te diré nada, solo por qué hiciste reír a Kurt –siguió sacando las cosas y partió a la cocina metiendo el cereal en la despensa-

Como te sientes bebé –dijo la chica robusta tomando su mano-

No me siento de maravilla pero me siento, bien –sonrío un poco y luego se puso de pie con el plato- iré a lavar esto

No, yo lo lavo –dijo la asiática tomando el plato y caminando a la cocina- Chicas, no por que mi novio este en problemas signifique no pueda hacerme mis cosas

Cállate Kurt, si yo un día perdiera a Britt estaría devasta no te hagas el fuerte –dijo la latina sin miedo comiendo una barra de cereal que saco de una bolsa- no tienes por que ocúltanos lo que sientes, al menos no a nosotras –tomo su mano y le dio un abraso en el cual todos quedaron sorprendidos hasta el mismo Kurt- te amo porcelana, pero no te engañes ni nos engañes a nosotras, estoy tan preocupada por Blaine como tu

Estar con Britt le a echo maravilloso –dijo Rachel sorprendida terminando de guardar las cosas-

Santana es mi dulce de leche –dijo la blanca chica riendo mientras la miraba- ven santana, terminemos de ordenar –siguió ordenando mientras la latina se le acercaba y ordenaba las cosas con ella-

-El delgado chico después de escuchar las palabras de la latina sonrío de forma única y luego dio un suspiro sentándose y comenzando a llorar- no saben lo mal que me siento dios mío, no se que hacer yo solo quiero que Blaine este conmigo y me diga que todo está bien –su llanto se podía sentir en toda la casa lo que hizo que todos se acercaran a el-

Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien –la chica rubia del grupo y le acaricio la cabeza y le seco las lagrimas con cuidado mirándole- no llores pequeño unicornio

-Todas le abrazaron y acariciaron con cuidado la mejilla y cabeza comenzaron a mimarlo por horas hasta que llegaron los chicos Kurt fue el primero en ponerse de pie-

Hola –dijo seco y se acerco a su hermanastro mirándolo a los ojos- Supieron algo, dime por favor que supieron algo...


	3. Obseción

**Las Vegas, 2010- 13:49**

-Había dormido durante horas, le dolía el cuerpo y su labio que sangraba abrió sus ojos con cuidado e intento moverse pero al verse amarrado se detuvo mirando el techo, suspiro y comenzó a llorar en silencio- ¡AYUDA, SOCORRO! –decía mientras se movía hacia los lados intentando ser escuchado movía los pies intentando ponerse de pie y al ver que a él delgado chico dejo su teléfono se calmo y comenzó a pensar-

¿Cómo tomo ese celular? –miro si su pies lo alcanzaba y vio que si, así que respiro aguantando el dolor en todo su cuerpo y lo tomo con los dedos de los pies- Vamos –susurro y lo logro tirar a la cama- que hago ahora, mierda –con cuidado con su cuerpo comenzó a arrastrar el teléfono hacia arriba y al verlo alado de su cara lo tomo con la boca- hm –se doblo un poco sintiendo como su brazo se dañaba pero aguanto, intento poner el teléfono en sus manos pero un susto en la puerta hizo que lo tirara- No! –Dijo mirando la puerta y al ver que no pasaba nada siguió gritando- ¡SOCORRO, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME! –Sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas ahogaban el rostro desesperado del chico-

-Vio la hora y suspiro, aun era temprano pero no sabía si Sebastián había salido hace mucho o hace unos pocos minutos, vio que el teléfono estaba no muy lejos de la cama y lanzo nuevamente sus pies al piso intentando tomarlo cuando logro tomarlo volvió a tirarlo a la cama y con sus últimas fuerzas lo subió hacia su cara, respiro y miro el techo ya que tenía que doblar su brazo para poder poner su última oportunidad de huir en sus manos- Vamos –tomo el teléfono con la boca y poco a poco comenzó a subir sintiendo el ardor en su brazo derecho luego de un minuto de arduo trabajo lo logro sonrió y luego rio un poco pero no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a marcar el teléfono que sabía de memoria-

-Cuando comenzó a llamar lo arrojo a la cama y con sus últimas fuerzas lo movió hacia su oído, al sentir la dulce voz de su amado sonrió "Blaine, como estas?" fue lo que escucho y en un segundo comenzó a hablar- Ayúdame, llama a mis padres estoy en las vegas tengo miedo Kurt, Sebastián me secuestro por favor ayúdame –dijo desesperado pero al no escuchar la voz del blanco chico vio el teléfono que ya hacia sin señal- no, mierda por favor –lo volvió a tomar en su boca pero volvió a sentir ruidos en la puerta y esta vez no lo pensó dos veces- ¡AYUDA, ME TIENEN AQUÍ SECUESTRADO! –Al ver que la puerta se abría sonrío pero cuando pudo divisar que era ese vil chico que lo tenía preso en ese lugar su cara cambio de inmediato-

Amor, ¿Cómo dormiste? –el chico con cara de suricato camino y se sentó a los pies de la cama mirándole- adivina, me aceptaron en el casino. Ahora trabajo ahí y podremos salir adelante –se le acerco para darle un beso pero el moreno le escupió en la cara-

No me toques Sebastián, me das asco –dijo enojado y mirando a otro lado- sácame de aquí maldita sea, te lo ruego no le diré nada a nadie por el amor que me tienes déjame ir por favor –le miraba a los ojos suplicando que su opresor lo dejara ir-

Tontito –se limpio la cara y le acaricio la mejilla, su mirada era de un completo desquiciado- amorcito, ahora estamos juntos no puedes irte yo moriría de pena –le sonrió y beso su frente mientras que el cantante se movía molesto- iré a preparar la cena, ya vengo amor –se puso de pie y partió a la cocina con cuidado dejando al moreno solo-

No –dijo llorando- déjame ir por favor! -miraba el cielo intentando desatarse pero nada podía hacer-

Amor silencio, que me duele la cabeza tu sabes –le miro desde la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano- así que si eres amable me dejaras cocinar –le sonrío y siguió cocinando-

No me digas amor, no me digas –digo molesto- el único que me dice amor es Kurt, ¿me oíste? Es ¡KURT! Jamás te amare a ti porque eres un loco, si me amaras me dejarías al menos estar desamarrado, y sabes algo mas Sebastián todo se da vuelta en la vida un día tú serás el que sufra y yo me reiré de ti –antes que pudiera terminar de hablar el delgado chico corrió de la cocina y la enterró el cuchillo en una pierna con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- A-aaaaaaaaaaaah –solo un grito de dolor que se escucho por todo la casa, sentía como le ardía la pierna y la sangre salía manchando la cama y las sabanas-

¿TE DISTE CUENTA DE LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER? –rápidamente tomo una guincha de embalaje y le tapo la boca para que no hablara mas- no, no dejare que me vuelvas a hablas así amor, yo… estoy trabajando por nosotros para que podamos ser felices y tu solo me gritas –le mira llorando y acaricia su mejilla- por favor, no me presiones hago lo que puedo –se puso de pie y fue al baño tomando el botiquín y luego fue al a cocina sacando gasa- tranquilo amor –se puso a curarlo echándole alcohol y envolviéndole con gasa haciendo presión para que dejara de salir sangre- tranquilo mi amor

-Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por las mejillas del cantante que sufría de una forma horrible, solo quería escapar de aquel frio lugar que en cada momento le daba más miedo- hmm –no podía ya hablar, no tenía que mas decir, solo lloraba y sufría-

Shh, amor ya va a pasar –le acaricio la pierna y la beso con cuidado poniéndose de pie- iré a hacer la comida, no te muevas no quiero que su.. te a…

-el moreno ya no podía escucharlo, poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento hasta quedarse dormido-

Buenos Aires, 2010- 22:42  
>Hola –dijo seco y se acerco a su hermanastro mirándolo a los ojos- Supieron algo, dime por favor que supieron algo<p>

Bueno, los Anderson están investigando –suspiro y se sentó en el sillón mirando como su novia se acercaba y le abrasaba- Rachel, podrías preparar algo para comer –la muchacha comenzó a caminar yendo a la cocina con todas las demás-

La última vez que vieron a Blaine fue cuando se iba yendo con los bolsos al aeropuerto –dijo el asiático acercándose a Kurt- desde entonces, no recibieron ni una sola llamada de él ni nada

En qué momento Blaine te dijo que se iría a las vegas con sus padres Kurt? –Dijo el chico con el mohicano en la cabeza-

Bueno, antes de irme el me mando un mensaje –saco su celular y se lo dio a su hermanastro- y su última llamada fue en el aeropuerto –rasco su nuca con cuidado y luego cerró los ojos suspirando-

Bien, los Anderson apenas sepan algo nos llamaran por ahora no tenemos nada mas que hacer –Dijo Mike yendo a la cocina-

Tengo que irme –dijo el chico delgado yendo por un abrigo- tengo que hablar con los padres de Blaine

Y de que te servirá –dijo el chico más alto del grupo, mientras se le acercaba- Kurt te amo, lo sabes pero no te dejare hacer nada en estos momentos

Tengo que decirle lo que se, es estado pensando mucho y e sacado mis propias conclusiones –se puso un abrigo color café bastante femenino-

Pues porque mejor, nos las dices a nosotros primero y luego vemos lo que hacemos por favor Kurt no queremos a otra persona perdida, tu no conoces Buenos Aires –le tomo su mano y le miro a los ojo- Por favor

-el oji-gris miro para luego mirar el piso- Tienes razón, veamos –se sentó en la mesa dejando el celular- Por lo que sabemos y es obvio Blaine esta en Las Vegas y en un lugar con no muy buena recepción –rasco su cabeza y luego le miro a los ojos de su hermanastro- y no se mas

Valla Kurt, eres Sherlock o algo así? –Suspiro y luego miro el cielo- ¿has intentado volver a llamarlo o el te ha llamado de nuevo?

No Mike, no me ha llamado ni lo he llamado –dijo algo molesto- porque si lo hubiera echo tendría más información

Cálmate Kurt, llamare a los Anderson y le diré esto –se puso de pie y tomo su chaleco- quédate aquí Kurt, por favor –salió del lugar mientras que Berry lo miraba apoyada del marco de la puerta-

Estas vacaciones se han arruinado completamente –susurro apoyada y luego se fue a la cocina-

Para ustedes no, ustedes pueden seguir disfrutando y saliendo soy yo el que estaré atento y veré lo que puedo hacer por Blaine –se puso de pie y camino a la pieza- iré a dormir, si vuelve Finn con algo de noticias por favor que me despierte si es que duermo, buenas noches –entro enojado y cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras todos miraban a la petiza cantante-

Bien hecho, eres de gran ayuda para la otra si es posible no abras la boca Berry –la latina siguió ordenando en la cocina con la distraída chica-

Lo siento –susurro limpiando-

-el joven y delgado chico comenzó a sacarse la ropa había olvidado que no estaba solo en la habitación, quedo casi desnudo y comenzó a ponerse el pijama-

-el rubio miraba en silencio haciéndose el dormido, no quería arruinar el momento de su vida pero de una tos arruino el momento- cof cof

-Hummel le miro y se tapo rápidamente- lo siento, olvide que dormías –se puso toda la ropa y se acostó bajo las tapas mirándole-

No pasa nada, acabo de despertar –se estiro un poco sonriendo por la mentira que había dicho y luego miro a su amigo- ¿ya llegaron los chicos? –pregunto acomodándose para míralo a los ojos-

Si, y aun no sabemos nada de Blaine a sí que ahórrate las preguntas -dijo suspirando y luego mirando el teléfono- ya son las 21:33 –lo guardo y cerró los ojos- intentare dormir un poco Sam, descansa

Esta bien –le miraba mientras notaba que se quedaba dormido- hmm –se termino por quedar profundamente dormido, hasta que algo lo despertó- eh?

Se lo que sientes por mi –dijo en un susurro subiéndose sobre el rubio-

Kurt, que haces! –dijo nervioso mirándolo sintiendo como se acomodaba sobre el-

Se que tu estas cariñoso conmigo porque me amas Sam, y tengo que de una forma agradecerte la forma en que me cuidas y proteges –se le acerco y comenzó a besar su cuello acariciando su estomago desnudo-  
>Kurt –comenzó a acariciar su trasero bajo su pijama y sentía como su bóxer comenzaba a quedarle pequeño, le miro y comenzó a besarle con gula jugando con su lengua-<p>

Tranquilo precioso, con calma –saco su mano de su ropa y le miro mordiéndole el gran labio- me encantan tus labios, son tan gruesos y excitantes –le miro sonriendo a los ojos mientras jugaba con sus pezones-

Kurt, me tienes loco desde que llegue al colegio solo que tenia tanto miedo, solo quería ser popular y si se enteraban que soy bisexual mi popularidad –el delgado chico le tapo la boca con un dedo y se le acerco al oído-

Amor, no importa nada ahora solo importamos los dos… ¿sabías que Blaine no me llena mis ansias, Tu podrás? –le acaricio el bulto sonriéndole y le comenzó a besar jugando con su lengua-

Claro que llenare tu ansias amor –iba a seguir hablando pero al sentir la mano de Kurt se quedo sin palabras- oh –sintió los labios dulces de Hummel y correspondió acariciándole la espalda con cuidado, ambos se daban vuelta en la cama, el delgado chico comenzó a sacarle el bóxer a su pareja de ese momento mientras que el otro le quitaba la camisa para sentir su piel contra la suya-

Ven aquí –comenzó a masturbar al rubio mirándole a los ojos mientras escuchaba los gemidos del otro sintiéndose cada vez mas excitado, el chico de boca ancha comenzó a jugar con los pezones del menor y luego comenzó a buscar el miembro de el chico que amaba hace ya años- no, aun no –tomo su mano y la subió metiéndose un dedo en la boca lamiéndolo para así excitarlo más-

¿Y cuándo? –mordió su labio cada vez mas excitado comenzando a machar la mano del peli-café con pre-semen, lo tomo por las manos y tiro a la cama algo bruto tomo sus pantalones y los lanzo lejos para poder ver el cuerpo desnudo de Hummel- que bello eres, te amo tanto no sabes lo que espere para tenerte

Dime cosas sucias –le tiro a la cama y se sentó sobre el sintiendo como el miembro del musculoso rosaba su entrada- dime cosas que me exciten, dime todo lo que tú sabes que me gusta –seguía moviendo su trasero sintiendo como el mojado y resbaloso miembro del muchacho rosaba su entrada-

Eres tan diferente a como yo creía –le comenzó a lamer el cuello y luego le miro a los ojos- eres mi perra, perrita sucia –le sonrió y le fue a besar sintiendo como su cara se humedecía- que, sucede?

-el delgado cantante le acariciaba su mejilla y le paso la lengua por su cara- no ocurre nada, sígueme diciendo… sígueme diciendo que me amas –le acariciaba su pecho y pezones con cuidado-

Te amo, desde siempre amor –sentía cada vez su cara mas húmeda cerraba los ojos ya que el agua no le dejaba ver- ¿Qué pasa, Kurt? 

* * *

><p>Este episodio igual es mas largo, espero que les guste a mis lectores :3<p>

Adele 4 ever : intentare meter mas a esas parejas :3

Isabel: tgjkdgshkdj teamo amiga c:


	4. Pensamientos

**Buenos Aires, 2010 – 09:21 A.M**

No soy Kurt, levántate –la rubia del grupo le tiraba agua con un rociador en la cara para que se levantara- tenias fantasías húmedas con mi unicornio, no me lo esperaba de ti Sam –rio un poco mientras que Sam tomaba por los hombros a Brittany- no le digas nada a nadie, te lo ruego

-la muchacha reía un poco y luego le despeino- Tranquilo, no le diré nada a nadie pero ya levántate que tenemos que ir a la comisaria todos al parecer volveremos a casa, lo de Blaine preocupo a nuestros padres hasta tus padres fueron informados y quieren que vuelvas –rio un poco y se puso de pie yendo a la sala- ve a bañarte que saldremos en unas horas a la comisaria y haz tus maletas –salió de la pieza dando pequeños saltitos-

Dios, que suerte que era Brittney –sonrío y luego miro su ropa interior que estaba algo mojada- Kurt, mira lo que hiciste –se puso de pie y se puso una toalla, tomo el shampo y partió al baño dándose una corta ducha, ya que tenía que irse con su rubia amiga a la comisaria, se vistió y comenzó a ordenar su bolso recordando aquel sueño que lo mantendría contento la mayor parte del día, eso era seguro-

Sam, tenemos noticias de Blaine estás listo tenemos que irnos –dijo la distraída chica con un peluche en las manos-

Si, vamos –dijo algo nervioso, una cosa era segura, Sam no quería que Blaine volviera pero no lo tenía que hacer saber, tomo sus bolsos y vio que en la casa no se quedaba nada al ver que todo estaba en orden salió con su amiga y tomaron un taxi- ¿por qué no me despertaron cuando todos se fueron?

Porque no lo sé, solo sé que santana dijo "no te olvides de ordenar todo y despertar al boca de sapo, y tampoco olvides ponerte esa ropa interior que te compre, tendremos nuestra nochecita a lo que lleguemos a casa" –el taxista y Sam la miraron con una cara de sorprendidos quedando casi boquiabiertos- ¿Qué?

Nada Britt, pero mejor guarda silencio –le sonrió un poco y miro por la ventana, se estaba poniendo a llover- oh, va a llover no trajimos paragua –le miro algo preocupado pero la chica estaba con los audífonos cantando- valla, tu eres tan preocupada –rio un poco y vio que llegaron, vio a los chicos pero especialmente a Kurt- Britt –la sacudió y abrió la puerta comenzando a mojarse, saco las cosas y partió a buscar refugio bajo el techo de la comisaria- prr, que frio –dijo dejando las cosas en el piso-

Si, lo sabemos estamos hace como tres horas aquí –se abrazo a si mismo suspirando-

Tienes frio unicornio? –la rubia corrió y abrazo a su delgado amigo- yo te daré calor, si que si

Gracias Britt, pero estoy bien –se alejo y miraba por la puerta s a su hermano suspirando, solo quería saber más de Blaine-

Tranquilo, Finn ya va a salir –le despeino y luego le abrazo- se que es difícil por lo que pasas, si yo perdiera a Finn, no sé qué haría –miro a su novio sonriendo un poco hasta que la latina la tomo del brazo y la alejo-

¿Porcelana, haz comido algo hoy? –abrió su bolso buscando algo-

No, pero no tengo hambre –susurro mirando a su hermanastro-

Come algo, no te hará bien no comer ya nos duele que a Blaine le esté pasando algo no queremos que te pase algo a ti también –le miro y sonrío para luego darle un paquete con galletas-

De verdad le a echo bien estar con Britt –Mercedes sonrío y todos rieron un poco, hasta Kurt-

-el rubio sol miraba en silencio, sonreía de vez en cuando pero no hablaba hasta que salió Finn-

Tengo noticias, una buena y una mala –bajo las escaleras y abrazo a su novia con cuidado-

Di las dos, pero rápido –la asiática estaba nerviosa abrazando al delgado chico que tenía a su lado-

Sabemos donde esta Blaine, pero creo que su opresor lo atrapo con el teléfono –hizo una mueca algo nervioso- está en Las Vegas, en el departamento "nota mayor" piso 13 cuarto 13B, está sangrando necesitamos ir ahora a Las Vegas

-Kurt sentía como su corazón iba a mil por minutos, no podía dejar de llorar y abraso a la latina por ser la que estaba a su lado-

Tranquilo Hummel, todo estará bien –le acariciaba la espalda y miro a su novia- Britt, te juro que te amo –se le acerco y le dio un corto beso algo melancólica mientras que la chica mas distraída sonreía por el beso-

Tranquila, ahora preocupémonos por el unicornio –sonrío-

¿A que hora sale nuestro avión a casa? –se acerco a Finn y luego a Kurt- tenemos que hacer algo rápido –el asiático comenzó a morderse su uña con nervio-

Sale en 3 horas mas, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto por lo menos allá tendremos refugio y podremos comer algo –se acerco a su hermanastro y lo abraso- tranquilo Kurt, haremos lo posible por ayudarlo

-El chico de rasgos femeninos abrazo a su hermano y susurro- prométeme que estará bien, prométemelo…

-Hudson lo miro e hizo una mueca- No puedo prometerte eso, no lo sé

-Porcelana no paraba de llorar abrazado a su hermano, hasta que se separo y se alejo poniéndose bajo la lluvia- no dejare que muera el único hombre que me ha amado y me va a amar –comenzó a correr y todos quedaron sorprendidos-

Kurt –grito el rubio corriendo tras él, mientras que los demás se quedaban ahí preocupados- Kurt, por favor ven deja de correr –tomo al cantante por la mano y lo apego a él- tranquilo, no cometas otra locura

-Hummel, se movía dándole golpes por todos lados pero el musculoso no lo soltó y resistió cada uno de los golpes- Suéltame Sam, déjame –intento zafarse pero fue en vano, Evans era más fuerte que el- Dios, no quiero que muera yo lo amo –lloraba a cantaros abrasándole- con el experimente cosas hermosas, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, el con el tiempo ¡paso a ser mi vida! por la mierda si lo pierdo perderé mi vida, perderé la razón de mi existencia –seguía llorando bajo la lluvia abrasado por el chico de boca grande-

-El solo escuchaba haciendo una mueca de vez en cuando, como sintiéndose arrepentido de algo- Tranquilo, el… va a estar bien –no sabía que decir, su cuerpo se sentía raro y su cara mostraba sentimientos bastante raro-

-Se quedaron ahí por unos minutos, hasta que se fueron con los demás tomaron un taxi y partieron al aeropuerto, tu lector algo debes estar preguntándote ¿Qué oculta Sam?-

Las Vegas, 2010 – 06:50

Ya me tengo que ir amor, entro en 10 minutos y no puedo llegar atrasado el primer día –el joven con cara de suricato se puso su traje y miraba al amor de su vida amarrado y dañado en la cama, el aun dormía- mírate, eres tan hermoso –beso sus labios y paso su mano por su pecho bajando hasta su miembro- hoy jugaremos un poco, a si que mantente igual de sexy –le termino de besar despertando al moreno y salió de la casa-

-se movía un poco, no mucho ya que le dolía su cuerpo y la pierna- oh dios –dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pasaron horas en las que él se acomodaba pero le era imposible encontrar una posición en el que no le doliera nada cuando llegaron las 7:30 miro su teléfono y abrió sus ojos- T-tengo que llamar a Kurt –lo tomo con su boca volviendo a hacer todo el procedimiento de ponerlo en sus manos y en ese momento de dolor intento la sangre volvió a correr normal por sus manos, la cuerda se había roto-

Dios, gracias –comenzó a acariciar sus muñecas e intento ponerse de pie para buscar un lugar con buena señal, tomo un palo que había a los pies de la cama y se puso de pie yendo a la puerta y la intento abrir pero estaba con llave, camino por la casa sufriendo a cada paso sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y encontró un lugar con buena recepción- por favor, por favor , por favor –susurraba rápido y marco el numero de su novio y al no tener respuesta se puso nervioso- no… no

–miro en su agenda y marco el primer número que vio "Finnsaurio rex" lo marco rápido mirando la puerta nervioso, hasta que recibió respuesta de un chico adormilado- Finn, soy Blaine escucha atento me tienen secuestrado estoy en Las Vegas en el departamento "nota mayor" piso 13 cuarto 13B Finn escucha atento por favor estoy en Las Vegas en el departamento "nota mayor" piso 13 cuarto 13B estoy herido, estoy con poca sangre por favor Finn ayúdame –lloraba en el teléfono hasta que siente que abrieron la puerta y era su opresor mirándole asustado-

Blaine amor, que haz echo –corrió y le quito el teléfono luego lo tiro al piso haciéndolo trisas- amor por favor dime que no llamaste a nadie, dime que no le dijiste nada a nadie –cerró la puerta y tomo al moreno por el pelo tirándolo al piso- Dime que no dijiste nada mierda, dímelo –le comenzó a patear en el piso-

N-no dije nada –lloraba escupiendo sangre al recibir las patadas en el estomago- no me contestaron, déjame ¡AYUDAME, SOCORRO ME DUELE AUXILIO! –Lloraba hasta que tomo las piernas de Sebastián y lo empujo haciéndolo caer al piso- te odio, déjame tranquilo –tomo el palo con el que se había movido y comenzó a golpear al delgado chico- eres un asco, ya basta de hacerme daño –le siguió golpeando dejando al chico inconsciente y se alejo llorando- Ayuda, por favor –se arrastro a la puerta y abrió la puerta como pudo arrastrándose hacia afuera- se los ruego… ayúdenme –sentía como su sangre se iba perdiendo en el camino por el arrastre- auxilio –decía en un susurro y se subió al ascensor bajando hasta el primer piso, donde todos lo vieron herido- ayúdenme –susurro quedándose dormido sintiendo como lo tomaban y llevaban lejos de ahí-

Buenos Aires, 2010- 11:30 A.M

Dios que calor hace –susurro echándose aire la morena- hace demasiado calor en este aeropuerto –comenzó a comer algunas galletas que tenía en su bolso ofreciéndole a los demás

No gracias –sonrío el rubio y fue a mirar otras cosas-

No tengo ganas de meter más carbohidratos en mi cuerpo –se alejo de la mano de su novia y nadie mas acepto-

Amargados –susurro la muchacha y luego comenzó a comer mas-

-el delgado chico aun preocupado por lo que le pasaba a su novio comenzó a caminar por el aeropuerto mirando a qué hora salía cada vuelo y adonde, de la nada se dio cuenta que el viaje a Las Vegas era a la misma hora que el avión que los llevaría a casa-¿ Acaso es un escritor el que maneja mi vida? –río un poco y miro a donde salía cada avión, comenzó pensar un plan para irse a Las vegas engañando a sus amigos- vamos Kurt –susurro y miro a los señores que miraban las entradas y vio que era un viejo amigo- Karofsky –susurro riendo, desde que salieron del colegio que no lo veía, se le acerco y le sonrío mirándole a los ojos- Hola

-el gran chico le miro y esbozo una sonrisa- Kurt –parpadeo atónito un momento y luego tomo su mano estrechándola- Tanto tiempo, no creí que siguieras igual –rio un poco y luego se sentó haciéndole una señal para que se sentara a su lado- que te trae por aquí

-Kurt se sentó y le conto toda la historia, desde que comenzaron el viaje de vez en cuando aguantando las ganas de llorar-

Tranquilo –le acaricio la cabeza y luego sonrío- yo te ayudare amigo, pero tienen que ser muy discreto, ¿si? –le miro y su amigo sonrío abrasándole-

Gracias, te debo una grande –corrió tras sus amigos y les dijo que su vuelo ya salía y que Karofsky los haría salir antes pero si no decimos nada-

Bien, entonces no hay que decir nada para pasar encubiertos, ¿no? –la petiza tomo la mano de su gran novio y sonrío- hagámoslo

-todos pasaron en silencio pasando sus pasaportes y saludando a uno de sus antiguos amigos y enemigos se sentaron en asientos muy diferentes a los que decía y luego sintieron como el avión comenzaba a subir-

Valla, espero llegar pronto –susurro la latina- solo quiero llegar a casa tendremos una cena con Britt –sonrío mirando a su novia-

Si, cena –río sarcástico el rubio y la latina le miro y le iba a contestar pero la azafata le interrumpió-

-"Son exactamente, 2 días a Las vegas, espero que tengan un viaje tranquilo y placentero"-

-todos miraron a Kurt abriendo los ojos sorprendidos-

¿Kurt, escuchamos bien o qué? –Mercedes le miro un poco molesta-

Kurt Hummel, dime que esto no es cierto –le miro enojado el rubio, apretando los puños molesto-

Lo siento, tenemos que ir por Blaine chicos -se oculto en el asiento- ódienme luego por favor, ahora tenemos que ayudarlo

-Todos comenzaron a quejarse mirándose, pero luego de un momento todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Kurt, menos Sam-

Al menos debiste preguntarnos, no todos queríamos ir –se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana molesto-

Creo que eres el único que no quiere boca de sapo, a si que cierra tu bocota –la latina que estaba a su lado le dio un leve golpe y luego miro a Kurt- ya, estamos en un avión en dirección a Las vegas y ¿ahora qué?

-porcelana suspiro y luego se acomodo en el asiento- Bueno, llegaremos tomaremos un taxi e iremos de inmediato a la dirección y si llegamos a no encontrarlos preguntaremos a todos los que vivan cerca, yo haré lo posible por encontrarlo –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus puños se apretaron- toda mi vida, me han defendido chicos… jamás me he sabido defender –la petiza que iba a su lado le iba a abrazar pero el no se dejo- es hora de que sea yo el que ayude al otro, es hora de ser fuerte y salvar a la persona que amo

-todos se quedaron en silencio y Jones tomo la mano de su amigo- Iré hasta el final contigo

Si tenemos que dañarnos lo haremos todos juntos –la rubia sonrió mirando a su novia y la beso-

Jamás te dejaremos solo –el chico más alto despeino a su hermanastro-

todos para uno, y uno para todos –la asiática con su novio se miraron y sonrieron-

* * *

><p><strong>UN POCO CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR CIERTO QUIERO HACERLE UNA PREGUNTA .. QUIEREN AGREGAR UN PERSONAJE?<strong>****

**Adele 4 EvEr: jaja mas adelante abra mas *-***

**isabel2011 : Eres la mejor, tu lo sabes gracias por leer y espero traumar tu mente un poco mas**

**VanDarkness : Gracias eres un amor *-***


End file.
